Wallet Love
by HerosReprise
Summary: Erasa, Valese and Marron are con artists who grift people, mainly wealthy business men, out of their money. Erasa assigns Marron her next job, the motherload, Trunks Briefs CEO of Capsule Corporation. This job will take keen intelligence and quick thinking. But will Marron be able to carry through such an operation when she falls for her perp. A/U Rating subject to change
1. Prologue

**Wallet Love**

Prologue

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes all it takes is a moment. A flicker of doubt or defiance, A decision to trust or to run. Sometimes, a moment is all it takes to fall in love. A moment of bravery and insane courage. <em>

_A single moment, to change it all._

* * *

><p>He examined the expensive sports car that was parked outside. It wasn't excessively fancy which he liked. The last thing he wanted was to look like a tool driving in it.<p>

It was a sleek silver colour and looked as if it was only a couple years old. Not a single scratch was present. From the outside it was ordinary, well a spectacular-ordinary. But on the inside the seats were a smooth leather, the interior was impeccable. He could imagine taking his girlfriend out for a Sunday drive in such a car. The top would be pulled down and her hair would fly about in the wind as she lifted her arms into the air as is rushed past. Like she was flying. His eyes flickered at the fantasy of it all. This offer was becoming more and more tempting.

The young man walked up the cobblestone path to the front porch of the house. There were children's toys littered all over the place. A tricycle was leaning against the door and a chalkboard was centered on the little deck, sporting some very abstract chalk drawings.

He smiled at this. This little scene depicted the kind of suburban life he'd like to settle down with when he eventually had kids of his own, with his girlfriend who, if he was lucky, would become his wife. He'd always wanted to have a family. He wasn't the type of person who thought he needed to live a life of youthful foolishness first. Ironically, he was interested in purchasing a car that reflected the interests of a splurging young fool but 'oh well.'

After a couple of stern knocks, a young woman opened the door to have the tricycle fall on her feet. Her blonde hair was tied into a messy poly tail and her face had no makeup. Her clothes were selected for comfort not style, all loose fitting with the appearance of water stains most likely due to a cleaning spree. Everything about this woman screamed 'MOM!'

"Oh my gosh, I swear I tell those kids to put their toys away all the time," she softly complained as she picked the tricycle off the floor and set it upright to the side. She smiled warmly when her eyes caught his, "Hello there, lovely to meet you." She extended her hand.

"It's a pleasure," he replied, "My name is Uub Papaya, I spoke to you on the phone."

"Oh that's right, yes you did. I'm Mary Pratt, you're interested in the car right?" she shook his hand respectfully. Her sky blue eyes flickered over to the sporty silver vehicle in the front yard.

"That's correct. I've just had a bit of a look at it and I'm wondering, Are you sure you want to be selling it for such a low price. It seems to be worth much more than 25,000 zeni? I don't want to be taking advantage of you," Uub chuckled. The car looked to be worth at the very least 100,000 zeni.

"Oh no, thank you for your concern," she laughed warmly, "My husband actually won that car. One of those supermarket raffles you know. But it's only two doors and it's not really appropriate for a growing family," she explained as she rubbed at her slightly swollen stomach, "We just really want to get rid of it."

"I see," Uub stated with a shrug. If that was the case then he didn't have to feel bad about ripping this poor woman off.

"Would you mind just waiting here for a minute whilst I grab the paperwork. I'd invite you in but my husband is very particular about allowing men into the house when I'm alone with the kids."

"I understand, that's completely fine," Uub had to smile at her charm. The manner in which she presented herself was quite sweet. She reminded him of his own mother in a lot of ways.

As she left into the house, Uub couldn't help glancing inside the front room. There were even more baby toys all over the place. It was a mess of colours and stuffed smiling animals.

'Boy, kids look like a lot of work,' he thought to himself.

She returned to the front door holding the paperwork, "Sorry about the mess, I promise I cleaned all of this up the morning," she sighed, a little embarrassed.

"No troubles," Uub smiled.

"So just so you know, I've had a lot of people interested in the car. There's actually a few coming to look at it later this afternoon," she stated apologetically.

Uub's face fell, he was a little disappointed he may not be able to get it.

"But I guess, I kinda like you," she smiled again, "So if you want, I'll just have to take a 200zeni cash deposit and get you to sign here then you can come collect it at 6pm tonight when my husband returns."

"Really, you'd do that for me?" he asked.

She shot him that killer smile for a final time to seal the deal.

"Where do I sign," Uub grinned.

* * *

><p>"Karina, don't do this," Trunks whined. He leaned against the doorway to their bedroom as she frantically threw things into her suitcase, "We can work this out," he pleaded.<p>

"No Trunks, no we can't, I'm done trying to work this out. It's clear this will never work out. Let's just save ourselves the pain and end it now," she shot at him. She was angry and it was justified.

Trunks Briefs had yet again missed something important to her due to his own work commitments at Capsule Corporation.

"Just tell me what I need to do to fix this and I will do it," Trunks offered. He wasn't pleading for it, in fact he sounded almost indifferent which really got on Karina's nerves.

She stopped and glared at him. The eyebrows above her blue-speckled green eyes knitted together. She wasn't as pretty when she was mad. Trunks noted that. And he seemed to make her mad often.

"Do you have a time machine Trunks?" she asked him, almost seriously.

"Do I what?" he asked in disbelief.

"Do, you, have, a, Time Machine?"

"No I don't have a time machine, don't be stupid," he growled at her insolence. He understood that he needed to change but she needed to meet him half way. He didn't have the time or energy to deal with these riddles and games.

"So clearly you can't fix this Trunks," she spat, and the pain in her heart was obvious at this point. She tried to hold back her tears.

"You can't go back to all those nights I've been left waiting at restaurants for hours because you've been at work," she sobbed.

"You can't go back to all the family functions my parents have held that you couldn't find the time to attend"

"You can't go back to the moment I told you I got my promotion and actually act like you gave a damn," she growled now reaching for a paperweight situated on a fancy bedside cabinet. She threw it at him with all her force. He dodged effortlessly.

"And you certainly can't go back and actually have_ FUN_ with me!" she screeched.

Trunks understood that he deserved all of this. He knew that he put work before her. He knew that that needed to change. That HE needed to change. He just thought that if he had enough time he could work on it. He could find a balance between home and work. He could make room for her. He could... He could... did she just say he wasn't _fun_?

That stung.

She pushed passed him out of the bedroom of his penthouse. She kept loading the few things she owned from the kitchen into her suitcase.

"I know I screwed up Karina, but please... _I love you_. Just give me another chance," he begged. He was an optimist. If he was the kind of guy that gave up when things got even a little ugly the company would be nowhere near the caliber it is today. He and Karina had to get passed this. There as no other option.

"I know that you _think_ you love me," she said, as she took a deep breath, "But I don't think you really know what love is. If you loved me you would be dying to spend time with me... It wouldn't be just another _job_ to you."

Trunks was taken aback by her words. She had never been so blunt and put him in his place. This was seeming more and more serious. Maybe this was really ending. Desperate times were calling for desperate measures.

"I missed your niece's birthday, I know that meant a lot to you and I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Just because I couldn't doesn't mean I didn't want to. So please, I'll do anything. I'll send you and her on a trip to anywhere you want, my treat. Please just don't leave yet, give me another chance"

"You think you can buy yourself some time Trunks, but you can't. Love me with your heart not your wallet," she cried and shoved a photo frame into his chest.

He clutch a photo depicting two lovers seated in front of the most luxury view of West City. She looked at him adoringly with half lidded eyes. He looked off camera view, with that same bored, indifferent look in his eyes...

The imagery was mortifying, now that he thought about it.

"Karina…I-"

The red haired beauty he had called his girlfriend for the past 2 years turned her back to him. Slammed the door of his penthouse, his life and his heart in one swift motion.

* * *

><p><em>*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*<em>

"LADY, YOU BETTER OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!" a man yelled as he stood in front of Mary Pratt's door

Uub exited his taxi arriving at Mary's home, excited to pick up his new car. As he approached the house what he found was 25 other people standing around looking quite peeved. The fancy sports car was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" Uub asked an elderly man amongst the small crowed.

"You pay the woman 200zeni too?" he questioned.

"Yeah, she said she would hold the car for me, why what's going on?" Uub asked, confused.

"It looks like she said that to all of us," the man replied.

Uub's eyes widened. It was all... a trick?

And he fell for it so easily. The house was closed up now, there were no toys left outside. No chalk board, no tricycle and the property seemed to be noticeably vacant.

It was likely she had simply hired the car for the day to put on this rouse. The temptation of such a bargain had clouded everyone's judgement. Uub especially.

Uub didn't receive any forms from her nor could he remember the license plate number on the vehicle. All he had was her name and this address.

What else was wrong with the scene? She probably had no kids and no husband. Just a common thief, a clever crook. He couldn't believe he fell for it. He had a weakness when it came to young mothers. His own mother raised him on her own and she was the person he admired most in this world. How many others would so easily trust a pretty young mother?

Mary Pratt was a genius.

"NATASHA WATLEY, YOU BETTER GET YOUR BLONDE ASS OUT HERE! NOW, I HAVE YOUR NAME AND ADDRESS AND I'M CALLING THE COPS!" the man yelled through the door.

"Natasha Watley?" Uub questioned the man as he walked up the steps, "She told me her name was Mary"

"She told me it was Susan" another victim piped in.

"God Damn it!" the man cursed, realizing her real name was probably neither.

"I'll bet she doesn't even live here, it looks like a public housing unit," another woman spat, "That lying bitch, I can't believe I gave her 200zeni cash!"

"We better call the police!" the man suggested, disgust was evident in his voice.

Uub sighed, partially hoping a small crater would erupt in the Earth below his feet so he could fall in.  
>"I am the police," he admitted ashamed as he pulled his badge out of his pocket. It was dim times when West City's own police force was falling at the hands of mere con artists.<p>

The bystanders began letting their frustration out on him, demanding to know what their tax dollars were being wasted on when they had cops as incompetent as he. Uub made a mental note, he would find this 'Mary Pratt' and bring her to justice.

She would regret the day she stepped foot into West City.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_*Edited 9/8/14*  
><em>

_Special thanks to Writer'sFantasy for putting my cover photo together, it's amazing :)_


	2. Trio of Swindlers

**Summary:**

Erasa, Valese and Marron are con artists who grift people, mainly wealthy business men, out of their money. Erasa assigns Marron her next job, the mother load, Trunks Briefs CEO of Capsule Corporation. This job will take keen intelligence and quick thinking. But will Marron be able to carry through such an operation when she falls for her perp. How will she ever be able to explain herself once she realises she is in far too deep?

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing of DB/Z/GT/Kai. Thank the heavens for Mr Akira Toriyama, Bless you!

**Ages: **Trunks: 29 Marron: 23 Valese: 25 Erasa: 31 Bulla: 22

**A/U: **No Saiyan Ability, No Dragonballs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your reviews and follows everyone :) I'm thrilled. <em>**

**_Writer'sFantasy:_**_ Yes it was quite clever :) I've been researching good cons and scams for ages now and that one was one of my favourites. (Probably because I'd certainly fall for it) TRUMARRR! Thank you again sooooo much for the cover! __**Tiffany: **__Aha, I didn't think Trunks' break up was something to be happy about… typical TruMar fan! Love you! __**short-pants: **__*eeeeeeeeee- XD* I'm so excited you loved it!, hope you like what's in store for the rest. __**Apollo1147:**__ Thank-YOU! hehe, I love Uub too! Hope you keep reading :) __**TeeLee-Sensei: **__ZOMG you have no idea how much respect I have for you! I love your work (Heck it must be good if I, a diehard TM-er loves your TP stuff) I hate that TP fans and TM fans have mostly declared war. I wish we could all get along like how we did in middle school. And I could bake a cake of rainbows and smiles… Anyway… It is completely AU! So Trunks doesn't actually have a time-machine, (my lame sense of humour) And I'm sure you do know who the blonde con is ;) but it will eventually be explained for certainty! __**Brii-Chan14: **__Briiiiiii! You ol' rapscallion you! Glad I made ya laugh and I hope there is more of that!. Lovveee Ya, home slice!_

**_Again, thank you all! Hope to hear from you again._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wallet Love<strong>

Chapter Two – Trio of Swindlers

* * *

><p>"Just let me in to see him would you, don't you know who I am?!" Bulla barked at Trunks' secretary. Who knew it would be so difficult to visit your own brother at work.<p>

"I'm sorry Miss Briefs but my hands are tied, Mr Briefs wishes to be undisturbed whilst he prepares for his next meeting," she politely explained.

Bulla was fuming, she hated when people didn't respect her in the same manner they did her mother or her brother.

Yes she had opted out of the fame and the stardom. She chose to live on a property just outside of West City that had a huge rose garden and a massive paddock her future children could play around in. She had a normal boyfriend with a normal job who she adored and was too adored by. A boyfriend who the public had no idea about, who was not appearing in the gossip pages of every pathetic women's magazine. He was a stranger to everyone accept his friends and family, exactly the way she wanted it. She had a wardrobe of pretty yet cost appropriate clothes, and a lifestyle not of wasteful luxury, but of homeliness and happiness.

She never enjoyed being the topic of random people's conversations. She just wanted a normal, wholesome life. And that's what she had made for herself. Although the same couldn't be said for older brother Trunks.

"Would you please just buzz him and tell him his sister is here," Bulla sighed, she'd probably have to sit in the waiting room for a while. Typical Trunks, thinking that everyone around him had the time to wait on him and live by his schedule. He needed to get his act together.

* * *

><p>"She should be here by now," Marron complained as she shifted her weight back and forth on her hips. She scanned the digital watch around her wrist. It was a pale pink with purple flowers over the rubber encased wrist band. A watch normally worn by a child of perhaps 9.<p>

Her father had given it to her only 2 years ago coupled with the words, 'never grow up princess.' As she scanned the clock face she thought of those words and forgot to actually take in the time.

"Relax, she'll be here, she's on a job anyway," Erasa dismissed. They were standing in the only smoker zone of the mall as Erasa placed the white burning stick to her red stained lips. The tobacco smell had Marron feeling sickly. She had been on such a health kick for the last couple of years that being around people who smoke or binge on junk food or alcohol was starting to become difficult. The temptations were there, but she knew her health was her main priority.

Lately she'd been feeling her health was all she had going for her, and she'd protect it like a nun protects her virginity.

Erasa noted Marron's uncomfortable squirming and sighed as she put out her cigarette butt in the ashtray provided. She ran her fingers through her short canary yellow hair and pushed the glass door to the smokers zone open, directing Marron out.

"What's got you in such a mood?" Erasa questioned as they headed towards the bakehouse.

"I'm just feeling anxious I guess, I feel like we've been in this city for too long. Didn't you say 4 months is the limit then we go?" Marron responded.

It was true, Erasa did say that. The trio of girls moved from city to city, they were registered to several different cars scattered across the district under fake names and used around 50 different license plates

They had fake passports and ID cards. They never signed leases with their real names always using forgery, public housing or staying with friends. That way when they moved on, they would disappear without a trace, no trail.

In their profession, it was adamant that they refrain from being caught, for the three girls, they were con artists. The longer they stayed in town, the more chance they had of getting busted.

"I just get the feeling we're not done with West City yet, you know," Erasa said. She acted wise when she wanted although her knowledge never came from an educated source. She was really not that smart in the academic department at all. She relied a lot on instincts and vibes. She lived her life by horoscopes, good luck charms and fortune tellers.

It was ironic, because most people would think that sort of crap was the biggest scam of all.

Yes, Erasa was a scammer, a swindler and a pretty decent pick-pocketer. She knew peoples weaknesses and she employed her thieving tricks with an unrelenting ease. On top of that she was an expert at forgery and counterfeiting. In fact the 20zeni bill she just handed the cashier at the bakehouse was not a real 20zeni bill at all.

She and Marron sat down at their usual booth waiting for their coffees and low calorie muffins. Marron still had an anxious feeling about remaining in West City, she felt she had stolen enough money as it was.

A young couple looking to be in their late teens were apparently making out in the booth next to them. It was hard to tell if it they were actually kissing since the act seemed far over exaggerated and almost violent. Like he was trying to swallow her. Erasa turned her nose up at them, disgusted by the display.

'Really, in a public place?' she mouthed to Marron. Marron shot her a 'let it go' look but it appeared that the older woman had other ideas.

"Excuse me," Erasa said to the teens disrupting their tongue war. They both turned to her with eyes full of hate.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh please I hope you can," she gestured at the smart phone sitting on the table in front of the teens, "You see my phone's just carked it and my friend is completely lost, would you mind if I just borrow yours for a sec and send a quick text?" Erasa asked in the sweetest tone.

"Sure I guess," the girl shrugged handing it to her.

"Bless you," Erasa said as she quickly typed and sent a message before returning the device, "Have a lovely day."

When the couple left Marron looked at Erasa questioningly. She had half expected Erasa to just swipe the phone, she didn't really know what just happened, "What was all that about? Valese knows this place."

"I didn't text Valese dummy, I signed Lippy McGee up to a subscription service. One that will only take maybe 3zeni from her every month. She probably won't even realise," Erasa chuckled, "I've done that to so many peoples phones."

She was proud of herself, and Marron was impressed. Erasa had all the clever tricks down pat. She should have known. 3 zeni a month from several sources, well, that adds up.

From the shop window the two girls could see their copper haired friend clutching the arm of a man who looked as if he could be her father. He was in his late 50s, yet he sported a decent style in his attire and grooming which practically screamed 'Look how much money I have!'

He was grinning down at the young beauty who was gripping several shopping bags all with high-end labels; Prada, Gucci, Tiffany and Co. He probably knew deep down that she was more interested in his wallet than in him but he couldn't really care at this point. Not when he caught the eyes of younger more attractive men staring at the voluptuous curves of his woman and then looking at him with the perfect mix of envy and respect.

Little did he know that this woman was no ordinary dumb piece of meat. Well, she was kind of dumb, but she did know one thing for sure. She would be taking him for more than just a couple shopping trips. Try hundreds of thousands of zeni worth. He had no idea what was to come from this little monster.

"See you tonight poo-ky," she said in a bubbly idiotic voice and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'll pick you up at 10 Joan," he said, with an obvious suggestive hint in his voice. 10pm was the beginning of booty-call time. She knew that, he knew that. But she winked back at him, accepting his invitation before turning her back to him and walking away with a swish of her hips.

When they parted ways, the woman came into the bakehouse and sat down with Marron and Erasa.

"How'd it go Joan Joyce?" Marron chuckled.

"Joan Joyce? Where do you get such random names from Valese?" Erasa asked.

Valese smiled as she sat into the cushy seats of their usual booth and put her shopping on the table to show off to her friends.

"Joan Joyce is my favourite female softballer, Marron and I always use female softballers," Valese explained.

"Wait hang on. You're a lesbian, and you follow girls' softball?" Erasa asked with a harsh sarcasm, "Well I'll be…" she laughed.

Valese and Marron joined her. It was true, Valese was gayer than the sun was hot. And damn proud of it too.

In this day and age, when someone was to mention the L word, most people would immediately think of tomboy looking girls with short hair, unshaved legs and armpits, sporting lumberjack looking attire. Girls with trade style jobs, deep voices and larger than average bodies. As if masculinity and an attraction to females were somehow permanently linked. But Valese, well she was more like the kind of lesbian you would encounter in a porno.

She was hot, feminine to the core, but she had a disturbing sexual appetite. She'd sleep with almost anything that moved. Girls, guys, straight, gay, transgender and not just one person at a time. She had slept with more people in one sitting than Marron had in her entire life. And the kind of encounters she would have, well, nothing was off limits. Marron had learnt the hard way to never ask Valese, 'Hey what did you get up to last night?'

Whilst the majority of lesbians in the world were probably neither lumberjack-esk or slutty, porno, sex-crazed maniacs, Erasa and Marron certainly wouldn't have their Valese any other way.

She may be a slut, but she was also funny, fun-loving, caring and a good listener. She was Marron's closest friend.

Plus, her sluttiness was a useful tool in their operation. And since she wasn't interested in men, she could sleep with them with a clear head, and know she would never have to face the problems of falling for them.

"I'd be careful about what you say to me 'Rasa if you want in on my new diamond tiffany earrings," Valese warned as she held up three little blue Tiffany and Co. boxes. Her eyes were twinkling as she opened one up. She was quite superficial and adored anything new.

New jewellery, new clothes, new women. New, was her motto.

"What? Did you tell 'Poo-ky' that you needed three?" Marron asked.

"Oh yeah I did, what an idiot!" Valese cackled at the thought of him, "I've got so much dirt on his company already too" she grinned. Her style was to dig up dirt and have the man pay for her silence. And boy did he have to pay. The fact was that nobody got rich doing everything by the book. There was illegal activity swarming in all of these businesses at every turn.

Valese always put herself in the perfect position to uncover the most remarkable secrets. Insider trading, outsourcing nightmares, tax evasion. Nobody in this world was clean. Fuck, even something as simple as a man cheating on his wife was dirt enough to earn her 10k hush money.

Whilst Erasa was the expert swindler and Valese's greatest weapon was her body and looks, you have to wonder where that left Marron in the team.

Well, this caramel blonde was your stand up family girl with a big heart. Not the usual person to be getting into this sort of business but her kindness was used to her advantage.

She knew how to manipulate, to act, to force people to trust her and to empathise with her. She could even teach a man to fall in love with her. Not something Valese was skilled at. Her kindness was purported in her various personas and she became the ultimate weapon. A beautiful sincere girl who could apparently be trusted.

She was determined and far more driven than anyone else in the group. When she put her mind to a job, she would not fail. She had always been successful in every mission so far in the 2 years she had been doing this.

Valese had doubts about Marron to begin with. She wasn't sure the precious angel could handle it. But Marron proved herself time and time again. Valese was so glad Erasa had agreed to give Marron the chance. The three of them had come a long way.

A pretty waitress came over the table with Valese's order, "Here is your soy latte and your no-fat blueberry muffin, would you like it buttered?" she asked innocently.

Valese looked her dead in the face and without flailing replied, "You can butter my muffin anytime."

The waitress looked at her slightly confused and took the plate back to the kitchen to butter it.  
>Marron giggled like an immature little girl.<p>

"I'm just sayin'" Valese shrugged at the laughing Marron and tossed another shopping bag at her.

"What's this?" Marron asked.

"That's your cut of my job," Valese replied. Whilst the girls all had different skills they all worked just as hard. Some jobs paid out more than others. So they shared the efforts of each job evenly.

Marron opened the bag to find a navy blue, diamond encrusted ball gown. It looked to be floor length with a sweet heart neckline. It was the single most beautiful piece of attire she had ever seen and she hadn't even seen it on.

"But, how could y-? I mean," Marron stumbled over her words.  
>"I think he wants me to wear it to some formal ball type thing in a month but I have a feeling we will be broken up by then," Valese chuckled.<p>

"W-Why wouldn't you keep this for yourself?" Marron asked, absolutely baffled as she examined the galaxy looking fabric.

"Marron, I never see you spend any of your money, and it's driving me nuts. So I want you to actually have something, and don't you dare try to sell it or exchange it. I wanna see you wear it," Valese asserted.

"Wait a minute, it's magic isn't it, she'll put it on and she'll want to sleep with you right?" Erasa suggested.

"Yeah," Valese laughed, "I wish."

Marron leapt a hug around Valese's shoulders. "Thank you Val, it's beautiful, I don't know when I'll get a chance to wear it though."

"I'm sure something will come up, maybe we could crash a prom?" Valese chuckled.

Marron was still staring at the fabric and it almost looked as if she was becoming teary. It was making Erasa feel uncomfortable so she desperately tried to change the subject.

"Anyway, I was just telling Marron how I don't think we are ready to move out of West City, I just feel like there is more we could accomplish here," Erasa explained as she traced the rim of her coffee cup with her pinky.

The small TV in the bakehouse was always set to the gossip channels, a particular news show had all heads in the shop glued on the screen. The waitress hurried out and turned the television up which caught the trio's attentions.

_Karina Barnes, Director of Guave Fashion Studios and girlfriend of Capsule Corporations Trunks Briefs has been spotted with a new buff Anthony Ryder former baseball superstar. The two were seen very close walking hand in hand to a restaurant and later back to her apartment. Our sources suggest that Karina and Trunks have been broken up for the past two months and have been careful about keeping in quiet. When we caught up with Trunks he had no comment on the matter._

The broadcast showed a lavender-haired man in a mustard coloured business suit marching towards the Capsule building whilst being bombarded by media crews and questions. He didn't answer a single one and he looked quite cheesed off as he pushed his way into his building.

"The poor thing, has to go through his break up with the world watching him," Marron commented mostly to herself.

"Oh yeah right, 'poor thing' gimme a break," Valese chuffed, "I'm sure going home to the most grandeur house in the northern hemisphere makes it easier"

"Yeah, But… that won't necessarily make him happy," Marron suggested.

Valese looked at her confused, she was of the opinion money healed all wounds. Sometimes the things Marron said were hard to decipher.

"What do you care if he's happy or not," Valese threw at her.

Marron took another look at the screen to see that iconic purple hair framing a saddened face. The kind of face she saw in her own mirror. He was visibly miserable and it seemed all the people really cared about was who would be his next fling. He was always a gimmick to the public. It was a sad life, and money had made it that way. She couldn't believe it, she actually felt sorry for him. What was wrong with her today? Her anxiety was making her crazy. Did she really feel sorry for the richest man in the district?

"I-I don't care," Marron shrugged. Trunks Briefs had nothing to do with her. It was obvious that every girl in the country was after him. But she'd be damned if she was one of them. She would never stood to that sort of level and believe that she could chase the unchasable.

The waitress returned with Valese's muffin plus an extra napkin. "Enjoy," she said politely and hurried out of sight. Valese flipped the napkin over and held it up to Marron.

It had a name, phone number and a love heart written on it. Valese had a giant grin on her face.

"Don't worry Marron. Briefsy will soon learn there's plenty of fish in the sea. Just like the rest of us have," she smirked.

"I agree Valese," Erasa chimed in. She had been watching the broadcast closely deep in thought.

"And I think that one of us should be the one to teach him," she smirked. She had that maniacal plotting face on her. As if she was deducing the mother load of missions.

Marron only had one thought, "Trunks Briefs, Watch out."

* * *

><p>"Oh gee, thanks for agreeing to meet with me Sir," Bulla growled through her sarcasm.<p>

"Geez sis, I'm sorry alright, but I've had reporters all over the place and it's hard to get things done," Trunks defended as he closed the doors to his office after his sister barged in.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," she dismissed, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"Huh? Tell you what?" Trunks shrugged. He honestly was clueless. The only thing on his mind was business mergers, clientele upgrades and the fact that his secretary had forgotten he doesn't take sugar in his coffee.

"You know _what_ Trunks, Why do I have to find out you and Karina broke up via the internet. We're family, you're supposed to tell me things like this," Bulla held up a gossip mag she had collected on her way over there so that Trunks couldn't deflect the whole issue.

"I dunno, I guess it just wasn't important," Trunks mumbled and moved to sit on the maple scented couch and sip at his far too sweet coffee. Truth was he had avoided the issue, half hoping Karina was going to come back to him. He hadn't really allowed himself to experience the break up. He honestly didn't have the time.

"Not Important? Trunks you love this girl, of course it's important," Bulla flared up. She had sympathy in her eyes but it was anger in her voice.

"Maybe I didn't love her," Trunks suggested. He thought back to the last things Karina had said to him. _You certainly can't go back and actually have FUN with me... I don't think you know what love is. _

Bulla frowned at her brother, he was a real robot at times. She sat down on the couch next to him and patted his back in a comforting manner.

"Of course you did Trunks, and I'm guessing this break up was all her idea huh, you'd never give up on her I know that much," Bulla said.

Trunks frowned. She essentially told him that he wasn't fun to be around and that he didn't understand what love was. They were tough words to swallow. But he couldn't find a counter claim. He couldn't figure out how to prove her wrong. He didn't know anything anymore. Maybe he wasn't any fun. And maybe he never really was in love.

"Bulla, you're in a good relationship right?" Trunks asked, he'd met the guy a couple of times and he seemed nice enough.

"Ahh, Yes!" Bulla dramatized. If there was one thing Bulla liked to talk about it was her man.

"How do you know, that it's real? That it's love? you know... How can you tell?"

Bulla thought for a moment.

"Well, that's a good question. No one's ever asked me that before," she admitted.

"I guess I knew when we got to the point where when I was with him, I never thought about money or my image, I just thought about him. And I knew he didn't care about those things. He loved me despite those things. He just wanted my time you know," she explained. Trunks looked at her as if none of that made any sense, as if it was alien speak.

She glared a little at him and gently placed her fist to his cheek before the siblings shared a similar smile formally known as the Briefs' grin.

"When your time together is more valuable than anything else. That's love Trunks"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Naw, Trunks and Bulla are sweet as siblings. We will meet Bulla's lover later on. Can you predict what is to come next chapter? And what do you think of the girls I'm dying to know?_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_Love: HerosReprise_


	3. The Decider

**_Thank you for your reviews and follows everyone :) You are all lovely! _**

**_Tiffany: _**_Feeling your love. Will Mar and Trunks meet in this chapter? Oh you will just have to read on! :) **Writer'sFantasy:** Yes, guilt is one way to describe it. Marron is a very different case to Erasa and Valese. Something I will get into more, later on. Yeah it's hard to feel sorry for the ridiculously rich ey? **Brii-Chan14: **Yay, a Valese story the famous Brii-Chan enjoys! Goten will come into it shortly (this chapter)... But I don't want to give too much away ;) **Lisa: **Wasn't entirely sure if this was a flame or not but anyway… I wouldn't use the term 'gold-digger.' This trio commits crimes and tricks people out of their money… illegally. It's probably worse than just your everyday gold-digging but that is kinda the point of the story. **short pant: **Yay! Someone picked up on the ball gown! I'm glad you like the set-up! xD **TeeLee-Sensei: **I like your little synopsis of the girls :) it excites me to read your interpretations. So… Goten? Gohan? Hmm those are some good guesses at Bulla's secret lover… I won't tell you if they are accurate or not though ;)_

**_Again, thank you all! Hope to hear from you again…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wallet Love<strong>

Chapter Three – The Decider

* * *

><p>"Marron, gimme a break," Erasa grumbled as she rolled her eyes.<p>

"Oh grow up!" Marron pouted, "It's your turn anyway"

Valese smirked at her two blonde friends. They always complained. Valese assumed it was because they were ashamed to admit they actually enjoyed it. Even so, free drinks are free drinks, and this method was a lot easier than flirting horny idiots into buying them for you.

"Fine," Erasa sighed, "Move in to place would ya!"

Marron flashed her pearly white teeth at the 31 year old and skipped over to the bar. It wasn't actually Erasa's turn, but Marron knew she couldn't remember as such. She smiled in victory as she approached the edge of the bench.

Once they were certain there were eyes on them, Valese and Erasa pressed their faces together in an innocent kiss. One that seemed very much legitimate. It was soft and simple but increasing in passion. You couldn't blame the young male bartender for staring.

The distracted bartender along with the 5 other males sitting up at the bench were occupied with the apparently unbelievable sight. Marron smirked at their bewildered faces and imagined them all talking about this for weeks to come. 'Hey this was that bar where those two hot chicks picked up,' 'Oh yeah that was fucking awesome!' she could picture it now.

Before she blew her cover with immature giggling Marron quickly reached over the bar and pinched three light beers from the display fridge. The bartender was none the wiser.

Thus, the streak of never paying for alcohol continued.

At the peripheral image of Marron returning to them Valese and Erasa parted and shared a not so awkward laugh.

"Is that all you got Val?" Erasa teased, "When are you gonna show me your real moves?"

"Oh, you wouldn't want me to put the moves on you girl," Valese responded, "You couldn't handle me." She clicked her fingers in the air as she enunciated the syllables.

"Gee you two are talking like you're already drunk," Marron noted as she handed the girls a beer each. Erasa cracked them open by carefully swiping the caps on the corner of the table.

"Only you can get drunk off one Marron," Erasa rolled her eyes.

"And that's just the way we like it," Valese winked as she brought the golden foamy liquid to her mouth. Marron pouted at their teasing as they wondered over to their booth.

"What makes you think Trunks Briefs is going to turn up at this place anyway?" Marron complained. It was a ridiculous notion to just pick a bar and assume Trunks would show. Apparently he rarely came out much in recent times anyway. Perhaps because he's been in a relationship the past 2 years.

The girls were situated in a familiar red velvet covered booth of Club Porunga. It was their favourite tavern in West city due to a few particular things. Upstairs it had a standard sort of bar. The kind of place they could really have a good time. The music was often consisting of live street performers and it wasn't so loud that you couldn't hear the person next to you.  
>Downstairs, in the undergroundbasement section was a classy sort of club, the most wealthy would show their faces at. It was a perfect place to meet their marks for their next jobs.

Trunks Briefs had been spotted in the club several times in the past, and it was the girls' hope he would show up tonight.

"I've got a little inkling is all," Erasa grinned as she sipped at the beer.

An inkling and a tip off from a friend of a friend who works within earshot of Trunks' secretary. It sure pays to know the right people in this business.

The plan was a simple one. Trunks Briefs would not be leaving this club alone tonight. But the hard part was deciding which girl would be the one to escort him. Who was more suited for him? Who could guarantee the best chance at success in their mission?

"Who are you texting?" Marron asked Valese who was rapidly typing at her smart phone.

"Just telling Gregor that I'll be sleeping with Trunks Briefs tonight," Valese laughed and winked at Marron. Gregor of course was going to be mega jealous.

"Hold up, who says you get to do it?" Erasa complained.

"Well, clearly I'm the most effective. What? You think you could do it better than me?"

"Maybe I could," Erasa smirked, "But what about Marron?"

"What _about _Marron," Marron countered.

"Well you did handle your lover boy Royce pretty well, I mean you had him actively wiring money into your account weekly," Erasa pointed out.

"Oh yeah, and what about Jewel, he like, gave you his car Mar," Valese added.

Marron smiled briefly at her best successes. She had tricked Royce, a country boy with a huge inheritance, into paying for her 'college tuition' although he was really wiring money into the trio's joint account.

And Jewel, such a pretty face but such a thick skull. Heck he was so in-love he would have bought her anything. That car was to die for. But it, of course, was sold. Money was what she was after. Not cars or objects. And certainly not love.

"But those boys were love sick puppies. They made it all too easy on me, typical momma's boys too. I don't think we can assume Trunks Briefs is that sort of guy," Marron argued.

"Well, we certainly can't assume that he isn't" Erasa said, "So I've come to a decision. I will hook in with him first."

Valese and Marron nodded at her. Erasa was their unsung leader. She never made a mistake and the other girls trusted her judgement. If this was the way she wanted to play it, then it was the way that would surely work.

"If he's looking for an easy fuck, a woman who will commit to his every whim Valese is his gal," Erasa grinned, "But if not, if he is after something deeper, I dunno what they call it these days… luuuurrrrvee," she drowned out, "Well Marron, I honestly think you'll be ready."

Marron nodded. She had no idea if she was ready, she hoped as much. But she expected Valese would end up taking this job on.

The crowd gravitated towards the entry of Club Porunga. Camera flashes flickered, distinguished from the regular light display. This usually meant one thing, someone important was arriving.

* * *

><p>Trunks honestly didn't know how Goten talked him into coming out tonight. That guy was a very bad influence at times.<p>

Goten was one of Trunks few true friends. One who had known him before the world was about fame, appearances, business mergers, caviar, cars and money. One who knew him before 'the _incident'_. In fact Goten was one of the few who helped him through such a tough time in his life, it's no wonder Trunks went along with whatever crazy evenings he had planned.

Club Porunga was the one club in West City Trunks could stand. Mainly because it had pretty decent security. It was never enjoyable when the female populous drowned him in unwanted attention, affection and physical advances. He wished he could say that they all mean well. But often, there were a few weirdos among the lot. Let's just say he's had to take out more than one restraining order against an unhealthy fan. All the more support to his decision to get Karina back. Goten disagreed.

"Dude, Karina didn't deserve you, she's such a windger. Honestly, I never really thought she was all that great," Goten yapped on as he led his purple haired friend underground to the club section.

It already seemed Trunks' presence was causing a stir amongst everyone at the bar front. Fortunately, only certain people were invited down stairs.

"I can't believe you'd even say that Goten?" Trunks scoffed, a little hurt too, he still cared about Karina. And he would get her back somehow. He was hoping Goten would give him some advice but it seemed that wasn't happening. "Besides, it's my fault Karina left, you can't blame her," he said miserably.

"Alright, alright," Goten conferred, "I like Karina just fine, I take back what I said about her. But _you _were never truly happy with her. Let's face it."

Trunks narrowed his eyes at his dark scruffy haired friend. The guy thought he had all the answers. But he had no proof to back any of this up.

"Anyway, there's plenty of talent here tonight," Goten said glancing around the busy club. It was classier than normal so the dress code was stricter. Suits, cocktail dresses and floor length gowns, it felt almost like a ball.

"Not interested," Trunks dismissed immediately as the waitress brought over a couple of White Russians.

"Oh pish posh. A change of scenery will do you good Trunks. Now let's see, someone who is exactly the opposite of Karina," Goten scanned the dance floor more closely. Karina hated to dance, there's a good place to start.

Trunks shrugged at the thought, he supposed maybe in some way it could help him. Maybe if he got a dose of what other women are like it would help him appreciate Karina better. Maybe Goten was onto something after all.

Goten sputtered a little and pulled the glass away from his lips, "Dude, they screwed these drinks up bad."

"Tastes like they forgot the Kahlua, must have new bartenders on tonight. I didn't see Casey when we came in," Trunks said.

"Yeah you're right, I'll go get these replaced, be back in a minute," Goten said as he skidded off in the direction of the packed bar, leaving Trunks on his own.

* * *

><p>Marron's mission was straightforward. Firstly, she had to avoid being seen by Trunks as not to arouse any suspicion. Especially if she was going to have to con him starting next week. It would be best if he had never seen her before.<p>

She also had to stay away from Valese and Erasa whilst they worked their magic. It could be problematic if the three swindlers were seen together in this part of the club, since this is where a lot of their pickups occur, and potentially a lot of previous victims may be about.

Apart from that, Marron also had to scope out any potential new marks. Anybody with money who appeared gullible, vulnerable or easily manipulated. That's who she was on the hunt for.

Marron watched from the bar as Valese danced circles around some tycoon looking man on the dance floor. He needed to learn how to tone it down on the hair gel. The light was reflecting off that hair like it was a mirror.

Valese was supposed to meet her mark tonight at 10pm but she pushed him back until 2am, he had no problem with the delay, he knew what would be coming for him when she eventually arrived, so he was content.

If it was to really work tonight, Erasa's plan that is. The motherload, the purple knight of West City, Trunks Brief, would be their new mark. The potential dividends were through the roof, but the risk. It was high. Trunks Briefs was both wealthy and smart. The idea of tricking him, was reckless. If Erasa was to attempt it, they all needed to be there for back up.

At the bar, Marron was having no luck getting service. There were new, not to mention hopeless, bartenders on tonight and it looked as if they were not going to be making their way over to her any time soon.

A guy with spiky black hair pushed in right next to her and set two full drinks on the counter.

"Oi!" he called at the barmen, without receiving a reply.

"So pathetic, I wonder where Casey is?" Marron wondered aloud to herself.

"I know right, he'd have this situation sorted," the man replied to her, "He'd get a COUPLE OF WHITE RUSSIANS MADE RIGHT THE FIRST TIME TOO!" he yelled loud enough to catch the bartender's attention.

Marron giggled, "That's one way to get them to spit in your drink."

He smiled at her, "How do you know Casey? You're not that 'apparent girlfriend of his' he keeps telling me about are you?"

"Oh, God no! I have doubts that girl exists myself," she chuckled, "No he's usually my source of free drinks," Marron explained.

"Me too… No wonder they don't have him on tonight, they're probably looking to actually make some money. I don't think I've ever seen that guy remember to take payment for people's orders," he laughed.

"No, that's not it, He just has a lot of favourites that he gives freebies to," Marron explained.

"Hey, I'm Goten by the way," Goten extended his hand.

"Nice to meet a mutual Casey favourite," she greeted and politely shook his hand with a jangle of her many bracelets against her pink watch.

"Nice watch," Goten noted, examining the childish digital face.

"Thanks it's an antique"

He laughed at that. This girl had some spunk to her. Definitely nothing like Karina.

Marron took a look at the barmen. Honestly she actually didn't want a drink. She was on a health kick and was only allowing herself the one. She just wanted to be holding a drink. A person with a drink is always more approachable than a person without. And she needed to find a backup mark for if Trunks was not assigned to her. This Goten seemed interesting enough.

"So, Goten, are you here with your girlfriend? Or?" Marron asked with a subtle flirt.

His eyes flickered a little at the question, "Oh, ahh, No I'm not," he blushed a little, "But she couldn't come out tonight, I'm here with a friend," he explained.

Marron understood. Unlike Valese, she would never get involved with men who were in relationships or married. "Girlfriend huh? A real one or a 'Casey' one?"

"HA HA HA," Goten laughed loudly, "You know you're actually quite funny, hey, if we ever get served I gotta bring you back to meet my friend" he gestured towards the lounge areas.

"Sure, why not," the night was just beginning. Opportunities were lavish.

* * *

><p>Trunks sat awkwardly on the chase lounge. He'd had a few pre-drinks and truth be told he was feeling a little tipsy. Light-weight was one way to describe him. Goten was taking too long and Trunks was left with the entertainment of his own thoughts. The more he thought about it, the more applicable Goten's theory was sounding.<p>

Maybe he should find a girl tonight. It had been a long time for him, being around girls in general, not to mention physically. Anything right now would be better than all of this wallowing over Karina. He was pathetic, he hated that. What would his father think?

Goten was right, he needed to find someone who was nothing like _her_.

He stumbled as he got to his feet, preparing to hit the dance floor. Karina hated to dance, so he'd start there. He thought he could see a pretty, copper hared girl in a yellow cocktail dress. She might do.

'What's wrong with me, these are women, not shoes, since when did finding a partner become like this? So much emphasis on selection rather than connection' he pondered.

He frowned at the dance floor, he wasn't in the mood for dancing. He just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. He turned back around rather abruptly, almost knocking a waitress over in the process.

"I'm so sorry Miss," Trunks apologised. She practically bowed to him ensuring it was ok. In fact it was more of a privilege to her. He smiled sheepishly at the awkwardness, realising that maybe he was more drunk than he originally thought.

A woman giggled femininely at the display, "Whoa there Turbo, I think you need to sit down," she smirked at him.

Trunks took a good look at this girl. Automatically he began comparing her to Karina. She was a little older and plumper, in a nice, healthy sort of way. Instead of long blood red hair, this girl had short cropped canary yellow hair, with a little flair to it.

She had a silver headband tied around her forehead. Trunks remembered Karina ragging on girls who accessorised like that. Being a Fashion runway director she had negative opinions on a lot of things. Trunks didn't mind that sort of thing though. It kinda made her this girl look more fun, a cheeky sort of fun. He liked that.

The music was quite loud and Trunks felt like he had to yell over the top of it to be heard.

"Yeah, maybe I do,… ahh, would you? I mean… hmmm… Care to join me?" Trunks finally got out. He couldn't tell if he was drunk or just nervous, and really really bad at this sort of thing.

"Ah, of course Turbo. I mean, I gotta make sure you don't take down any of my fellow waitresses," she chuckled.

Erasa couldn't believe her luck, she thought he was going to be a lot harder to attract than this. It seems this 'break up' was really getting to him. His guard was way down.

"Got a name blue eyes?" Trunks asked.

'Oh what a line, and delivered by him too,' Erasa thought, but she couldn't reveal her actual name, "Clarissa," she replied.

"Clarissssssssssa," Trunks repeated back, accentuating the 's.' A normal girl probably would have found it cute, but Erasa was flat out shocked by his odd behaviour. Other trillionaire tycoons weren't as strange as this.

"Wow, ok. Maybe no more drinks for you tonight," she chuckled, "Now follow me," she held out her gloved hand.

Erasa was wearing a short strapless plain green dress. Nothing too fancy, but effective all the same. With her own quirky nature Erasa accessorised like no tomorrow.

Several necklaces, head jewels, large hoop earrings and long white gloves. The gloves were her trademark. They were the kind a debutante would wear. She loved them. They just epitomised her attitude. A perfect combination of sexy and classy.

* * *

><p>"Hey thanks for letting me have your reject drink," Marron thanked Goten who had given up and decided to just take the defective drinks he originally received and offering Trunks' glass to Marron.<p>

"Thanks for giving it a good home," Goten replied, "Anyway, you totally need to meet my friend he's just sitting up here."

The chase lounge that Trunks had originally been waiting at was empty. Goten looked around confused, wondering if the guy had ditched, giving into his self-pitying, anti-social ways.

"So, it looks like your girlfriend isn't the only imaginary 'friend' you have?" Marron teased, "Gee you really are another Casey"

Before Goten could think of something clever to say, he caught sight of Trunks and a blonde chick sitting close together in one of the VIP booths. Chatting carelessly and seemingly having a nice time.

'Way to go Trunksaurus,' Goten thought to himself, relieved. He knew it was time to drop the whole Karina thing. He only hoped Trunks would come to that understanding soon too.

"Hey, you know you never actually told me your name?" Goten stated.

* * *

><p>It was pushing on 1am and Erasa nodded at Valese from a distance giving her the okay to leave. Valese was going to meet with her perp and Erasa planned to close down the Trunks situation. Marron stuck around, mingling around a little. Not really accomplishing anything significant, other than challenging her own anxiety issues. She had chatted to Goten briefly, but they parted ways not long after meeting.<p>

Erasa had the most luck of the night. She had somehow managed to occupy Trunks from the get go. They had danced, and kissed, and drank themselves silly.

So many girls had been shooting Erasa dirty looks all night long, demanding her to screw up, and give someone more capable a shot at him. But no, Erasa was strong minded and damn clever when it came down to it.

Once she got Trunks talking, he didn't stop. It was almost as if he really needed just to let a few things out.

Currently she had him pressed against a carpeted wall with her lips interlocked with his. He was decent at kissing. Not the pro she had expected but it may have been the alcohol's fault. A couple of things about him pissed her off. Firstly, the way he smelled. It was weird, like a hospital mixed with too much cologne. Secondly was that he didn't do anything with his hands. Maybe he thought he was being polite or whatever, but it wasn't working for her. Just put them somewhere, her face, or waist, or butt, or breasts she didn't care, just do something man! And

It was time to stop messing around. Erasa pulled away and watched as he caught his breath.

"I really have to head home now Turbo, I was wondering, would you mind walking me?" she asked, suggestively.

"I'd like that," he smirked.

* * *

><p>The walk through the cold of the West city night was sobering the two up rapidly. And with every click of Erasa's heels against the pavement Trunks could feel an immense amount of pressure building. He knew where he was going and he felt somehow it was wrong.<p>

He liked Clarissa just fine. She was nothing like Karina, and that's why he wanted to give her a chance, but the fact was. She wasn't Karina and he wasn't ready to move on just yet, at least he didn't think so.

_Click click click, went Clarissa's heels,_ her jewellery chimed as her whole body seemed to bounce at every step. Trunks thoughts were scattered. He wondered how long he had been so zoned out. She must think he was such a freak for just staring at her like that. He didn't like the name Turbo, there was nothing impressive about being fast, if that's what that even meant. And another thing, he wasn't really enjoying the kissing. She was being far too hasty and grabby. Like it was the most urgent thing of all and had to be rushed rather than savoured.  
>Why now? All of these negative thoughts were swirling in his brain now as they approached the block her apartment was on.<p>

Everyone thought of him as some intimidating filthy rich tycoon, but truth be told, he actually felt quite intimidated by this Clarissa. Why? How was she so confident? When he felt like falling apart?

He wished he could learn her secret. He wished he knew what he was doing. He wished he could go home and Karina would be there waiting.

"Well, this is me," Erasa said, pointing at the small apartment building behind her. Trunks smiled politely.

"Thank you for walking me home, Trunks"

"So you do know my name?"

Erasa smiled genuinely at a man who seemed more and more pathetic. This was it. The decider.

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked. It was clear. Come inside! There was only one implication. No coffee, or night cap, no being polite or any other excuse. Come inside meant what everyone knew it to mean. She and he both knew what would happen if he was to accept.

He wanted to say yes, part of him knew he should do it. Goten would of told him to. But he couldn't ignore the other half of him that was telling him, 'No, you're not ready'

"I'm sorry Clarissa, I really need to be getting home now," he only hoped he didn't hurt her with the rejection, "could I, maybe get your phone number though?" he asked instead. He wasn't sure why. He didn't think he would want to talk to Clarissa again. Perhaps it was merely her confidence that he found so attractive.

Erasa grinned, "Sure… hand me your phone"

She of course didn't actually add in her real number, merely signed him up to another subscription service of hers.

"I had a really nice night Turbo, until we meet again, I guess," she kissed him lightly on the cheek goodbye before entering the public housing apartment.

It was clear now. She had given him the opportunity to have meaningless, rebound sex with a stranger and he turned it down. He wasn't after that sort of cheap, soul cleansing.

He was looking for something more real and effective. Erasa knew exactly where he was going to find it.

Marron.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Erasa x Trunks, never thought I'd ever write it… but I'm glad I did! _

_REVIEWS Please! What did you think? :)_

_Love: HerosReprise_


	4. Meet Cute

**Thank you plenty for the reviews of last chapter: Writer'sFantasy, Brii-Chan14, TeeLeeSensei and Queenies!  
>I've edited the Prologue and I plan on going back and fixing all the chapters so far just so it all flows better.<br>**_A well overdue update for you all: xox HerosReprise_

* * *

><p><strong>Wallet Love<strong>

Chapter Four – Meet Cute

* * *

><p>This is dumb. This is risky. This is dangerous. This is a mistake…<p>

Marron paced back and forth in the courtyard whilst Valese and Erasa bickered over what she should wear. She chanted to herself 'you can do this, you can do this, you can do this' as if the more you say something the more likely you were to believe it. It wasn't working.

Stupid Trunks Briefs. Why on Earth did he not just sleep with Erasa? Then he could have someone as wickedly talented as Valese knocking on his door and plotting his demise. But no. He just _had_ to be a gentleman, didn't he?

Marron didn't normally get nervous on missions. Jewel and Royce had been easy enough. She was good with her words and a quick thinker. She could talk her way out of any situation. But she was anxious. It was her biggest flaw. She could handle herself when the time came, but leading up to it, she was a wreck.

West City was not going to be hospitable for a criminal like her for long. And President Trunks Briefs was unfortunately, not an idiot. Quite the opposite actually. In fact the Western Gazette has revered him as the nation's youngest genius.

Great, _just great_.

'I'll be sure to send him a card of congratulations from my prison cell,' Marron scoffed to herself.

"But he is vulnerable after his recent breakup. He is in a bad place. It's equivalent to being an idiot," Erasa had countered.

This was thankfully true. It's not as if Marron enjoyed hurting those who were already broken. Heck she didn't exactly like hurting anyone. But she had to keep the end game in mind. The revenue from this job would be equivalent to the total amount they've made in the past two years, maybe more. Marron needed that money more than anything, especially more than her apparent good morals which seem to show their ugly face in times like this.

This is dumb. This is risky. This is dangerous. This is a mistake… _Let's do it._

* * *

><p>Shortly after her internal anxiety attack Marron found the courage to get dressed. (Or stand still as Valese and Erasa dressed her up and changed her outfit multiple times like she was a Barbie.)<p>

Pastel pink dress white undershirt, classy, yet innocent. The kind of thing she would normally wear. Plus it went with her pink rubber watch which was securely fastened around her left wrist. Valese's concern was that she looked too childish, however Rasa was correct in professing 'as long as Marron feels comfortable, anything is fine.'

She wasn't playing a character today. She wasn't a female softballer like Mary Pratt or Natasha Watley. Today she was Marron Chestnut. 23 year old blonde female from a small island just north of Red Sea know as Kame island. 3 years of college education under her belt with a goal to become a writer she had kept since she was 12. The little white lie of her actually freelance writing instead of engaging in the casual thievery wasn't a huge stretch. I mean she did travel a lot. And she kept a journal. That's writing enough isn't it?

'Oh, why did Erasa want me to be myself? What on Earth does she think Trunks Briefs will see in regular Marron Chestnut,' Marron sulked as she slowly trotted towards The Red Ribbon Café.

One of the only things she truly loved about her job was that she could be whoever she wanted to be. One morning she played a housewife and mother of three imaginary children, then that evening she was an exotic dancer with a feisty attitude. It was a truly liberating feeling waking up knowing you could be anyone you wanted. It almost felt like she was living in her own piece of fiction. She wondered what her college professors would think about this lifestyle.

That being said, she never envisioned she would have to play, 'herself.' Especially when there were so many things she did not want to talk about. But pretending would only go so far with a man like Trunks. He could have her figured out in an instant if he wanted.

She was mere steps away from the café doors when she pulled out her phone and pretended to text. She had to time it just right so it would appear that she would just so happen to 'bump' into Trunks on his lunch break.

Erasa's contact who worked within earshot of Trunks' secretary better be right about this place. Honestly it seemed as if tracking down the clubs, cafes and restaurants Mr B planned on visiting for the week was far too easy. Marron had reasonable doubt that the man would show.

She couldn't yet see the lavender haired man and assumed it would be difficult for such a busy person to be punctual to his personal outings. Most of her marks had kept her waiting on most of her 'dates.' She had come to accept it was part of the job.

With her sunglasses on Marron angled her face towards her phone but kept her eyes on the door of the café across the street for the moment of his arrival.

It was all she had to do. Run into him, introduce herself and flirt subtly enough so that the next couple of times she accidentally 'bumped' into him it would have the illusion of 'fate' or 'destiny' the third encounter can never be ignored. It was such a simple task. One she had successfully completed countless times before. And yet she was about to do something that would screw the whole plan up perhaps beyond repair.

* * *

><p>That man, Marron knew that man. She couldn't remember where, but she did know him.<p>

He was exiting the café after a woman who looked to be crying. This preceded a hopeless attempt at some form of reconciliation. Marron surmised quickly that it appeared to be a 'Break Up.'

Marron certainly spoke the language of _break up_. Her and her crew had broken many hearts and wallets in their time. People think women are the fragile ones but as a matter of fact it is a man's heart which is the delicate thing.

All the while this pleading and crying and grand emotional display going on in the café shop front had Marron frustrated that she couldn't remember this broken man's name. Or where she knew him from.

She approached the café inconspicuously and became close enough to hear the final words of the young woman, "I'm sorry Goten, but I just can't do this anymore, there's nothing left to say… but Goodbye."

Right, Goten… that guy from Club Porunga. So apparently he wasn't lying and he does in fact have a girlfriend… well, he _did._

The brunette in question rushed away from the scene of her crime and Marron felt an ironic urge to help a strange man who was standing awkwardly in the doorway attempting to bury the evidence of his tears.

Why help a broken hearted man now when she planned on breaking an equally innocent Trunks Briefs in due time?

'I really am a helpless case,' Marron sighed to herself as she graced her way over to the scruffy dark haired man she had exchanged a conversation with in the recent past.

Unsure exactly what to say, she approached the entrance to the café to which Goten was blocking.

"Ahh, Coming or going?" Marron asked as gently as possible.

Goten was in another world and took a few seconds to register he was in the way.

"She…" he began, still dazed.

Marron took her glasses off.

"She cheated on _me_ and then she cried and got upset, making _me_ feel guilty…" he let out, almost laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

"It's Goten isn't it?" Marron said, sympathetically and took a step forward to usher him through the doorway slightly.

He finally raised his head to meet her gaze, "Ahhh yeah, Um, sorry about that, I don't usually just blurt out things like that"

"We all do it," Marron comforted, "My ex boyfriend is a jackass!" she shouted to the sky, "See," she smiled.

In amidst of his obvious disheartened aura, she managed to make him crack a smile. He seemed truly grateful that there were still good people in the world at that moment.

"Hey, I remember you now. You're that girl from Club Porunga last week"

"That _is_ what my friends call me," Marron grinned.

Goten couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh man, I totally wanted to introduce you to my friend that night"

Marron scoffed, "You hardly know me, all you know is that I often make some pretty lame jokes and that I cheat our dear old friend Casey out of the more than occasional drink"

Goten cringed his nose at the word 'cheat' and summoned the courage to put the thought of her out of his mind for the time being. It would be nice to at least escape the situation with a shred of pride still intact.

"Well, sometimes that's all you need to go off," Goten fake smiled, "Uhh, you know, it's nice to see you again, but I think I'm just going to go home."

Marron supposed she should just let him go. Him being there when Trunks came wouldn't be good, shame, he was kinda interesting to talk to.

"What do you mean you're leaving? And I've come all the way down here," a man standing behind Marron stated.

She recognised the voice from TV, but hearing it in the flesh was quite an experience. He had a voice like velvet, despite the annoyance in his tone.

"Oh hey, speak of the devil, Trunks I was starting to think you weren't going to show," Goten said.

Marron turned around to find the man decked out in his iconic mustard coloured suit, standing quite close behind her. She felt her anxious heart tremble at his proximity. What did he think he was doing?

"This is your girlfriend Goten? I thought you told me she was brunette," Trunks spoke over the top of her.

Oh crapbaskets! She was supposed to run into Trunks in a classic meet-cute romantic fiction style, now he thinks she is his best friend's girl. Wait, Goten and Trunks are best friends? How in the hell did she miss that?

"No, no," Marron choked out, "I'm Marron.. I-I-," So much for the words coming easily to her.

"Nice to meet you," Trunks interrupted and held out a polite hand for the shaking, "Now, are we going to have our caffeine in the doorway or are we going to move inside hmm?" he spoke almost patronisingly.

Marron didn't shake his hand and instead looked to Goten for help. Bye bye original plan, time to improvise.

Goten lead suit in re-entering the café and sitting back down at the table he was just at, inviting Marron to take a seat with them, "Ahh no Trunks, this isn't my girlfriend, she's just a friend of mine that I just so happened to run into"

"Oh?" Trunks replied feigning an interest. He quickly made an order with a waitress who was practically jumping out of her skin to be able to exchange conversation with Mr Trunks Briefs himself, even if that conversation was 'how many sugars?' and 'skim, soy or whole milk?'

All within half a minute Marron experienced the frustration of Trunks acting as if she wasn't there and the sympathy of how difficult it must be to have a daily heard of people cling to you. Of course he had learned to ignore people as a matter of habit. How else would he get things done and live his life? This followed the shock of learning a man of such great physical stature as he orders his coffee with whole fat milk and 3 sugars. What is he, eleven? Why don't you just add a shot of chocolate sauce to that one too fatty?

Marron attempted to deduce her best angle. She could 'befriend' Goten and get to Trunks that way, but that seemed like it was more work. Plus if she were to uncover the dirty secrets of Trunks' business, she needed access to the premises. She would have to leave an impression on the man here and now.

"And what did you say your name was?" Trunks asked.

Marron bit her lip and swallowed her anxiety. Time to work, "Marron," she smiled effortlessly, "And you are Trunks aren't you? Trunks Briefs, I almost didn't recognise you."

Trunks made a face almost equivalent to an eye roll but not quite.

"Wait, did you say Marron?" Goten chimed in, "I thought you told me your name was Margaret?"

Double Crapbaskets! Of course she didn't give him her name at the club that night.

"Margaret?" Marron played the fool, "No I definitely said 'Marron'," how strange, "I'd say you were drunk, but without Casey's drink handouts, I don't think anyone was."

Goten chuckled. Good, a lie covered up with a distracting joke. Works like a charm.

Trunks raised his hand, "Uh, _I was,_" he laughed, "despite the absence of CaseFace"

Marron giggled femininely at the nickname. Although inside her stomach was churning. 'Dammit, he knows Casey too, which means Casey could tell him about Val and Rasa and anything else he thought he knew about the trio. Wait, what if he already has? Like, what if he has warned Trunks about a band of women going around targeting wealthy business types… Oh no… Think Marron, Think.'

"Hold on a minute," Trunks looked quizzically at her, "If you're not the girlfriend, where is she. Come on Gogo, you've been getting on my back that I haven't made time to meet dear _Lime_ and here I am…"

Goten cringed, and Marron silently thanked the heavens for such an awkward situation she had time to pull herself together.

* * *

><p>It had been about 30 minutes of Goten letting out how his relationship with 'Lime' went to garbage. Marron had to hold back as much as possible from telling Trunks off for his pathetic way of comforting his friend. He was clearly in no position to be giving relationship advice to anyone at this point.<p>

"I just think that the right girl for you will just show up, I wouldn't worry so much about it," said Trunks in his non-chalant way.

"Huh," Marron sighed, she couldn't hold back anymore, "You know? I've never read that dissertation"

Trunks looked puzzled, "What dissertation?"

" 'Things Losers Say'," she shot at him, eyeing him surreptitiously.

Goten chuckled under his breath as Trunks recovered from the shock of a girl that wasn't his sister mocking him, "Excuse me?"

"The right girl will show up?" Marron questioned, "Do you really believe that hooey?"

"Do _you_ really say 'hooey'?"

Marron laughed effortlessly, unlike Trunks she was able to laugh at herself, or even at comments and jokes that were at her expense.

"Yes I say 'hooey,' and my point is that you can't wait around for the girl to just show up. That's what women hate the most. You don't have to be attractive or wealthy," she gestured towards Goten, "You just have to make an effort. Go out and _find_ that girl and make sure she stays forever yours."

"Hmm," Trunks pondered, this 'Marron' seemed to have quite the insight into relationships. He was a little jealous of her for such an understanding. She basically summed up everything that was wrong with his relationship with Karina in a couple of sentences and she probably didn't even know anything about it. "Well, at least we agree on one thing," Trunks said.

"Oh?" Marron turned to him.

"That Goten isn't wealthy or attractive," he laughed.

"Hey! That's real nice, kicking a man when he's down," Goten pouted.

Marron joined in the laughter to which Goten couldn't help but follow. As much as he was suffering with his personal crisis, the sight of Trunks seemingly enjoying spending time with a female somehow made him feel a tiny bit better.

"Boy Goten, your friend sure is funny, why _didn't_ you introduce us at Club Porunga?"

Marron hardly had to think about the mission at all so far. Conversation was flowing perfectly and she felt as if the subtle flirting was coming to her naturally. She assumed Trunks wasn't the kind of guy who enjoyed being told how handsome and rich he was all the time, hence the reason he keep such genuine company as Goten, so she had to dish him a few subtle compliments on other abstract things, sense of humour for instance. But if she was being honest, he was kinda funny.

"And for the record, you are plenty attractive Goten," Marron added, "Anyone who says otherwise is just talking _hooey_" she winked at Trunks as she said the word and revered at the sight of his grin.

Today was going far better than she had ever hoped.


End file.
